Sí, acepto
by Lyeth
Summary: La boda entre Brian y Justin que nunca vimos en la serie, pero que, para qué engañarnos, todos queríamos que pasara. Para carolruga por el intercambio navideño de la comunidad aisinfronteras.


**Siempre me ha dado un poco de miedo escribir de este fandom porque el canon es demasiado perfecto y porque los personajes son complejísimos, pero ahora me aventuré a hacer un aporte pequeñísimo a las fans del Brian/Justin.**

**Sé que deben haber un sinfín de fics que tratan este momento, la boda que nunca fue, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribirla, espero les guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, nada de esto me pertenece. Si así fuera, esto habría pasado en la serie, habría disfrutado viéndolo y no habría tenido que escribirlo.**

* * *

Siendo bien honesto, nunca pensó que llegaría ese día. Primero, porque le gustan los hombres, y en Estados Unidos todavía no está permitido –¿lo estará algún día? –; y segundo, porque Brian y monogamia, compromiso y matrimonio son ideas que no pegan ni con cola.

Pero llegó. Y en ese momento, le da lo mismo si se lo pidió porque estaba aterrado por la bomba y la idea de perderle –lo que suena demasiado romántico para venir de Brian, eso de no querer perderle– o porque de verdad lo sentía. Decidió que no le importaba, ni ahora ni nunca. Además, si no lo sintió en ese minuto, lo siente ahora, porque no se ha arrepentido de la proposición, sino todo lo contrario, ahí están, a punto de dar el sí.

Tampoco le importa en lo más mínimo que no sea legalmente real, que para efectos oficiales, esa ceremonia no cambie nada, que para ojos del gobierno, ellos sigan siendo meros convivientes. Lo que importa es lo que el símbolo significa, que ambos, Brian y él, quieren pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Y cuando lo formula así, piensa que todo tiene que ser un sueño, por que no es posible que de verdad eso esté pasando, que de verdad Brian le haya pedido matrimonio. Pero está pasando y nunca se había sentido tan feliz y enamorado.

Se mira al espejo y sonríe, con una de esas sonrisas idiotas que sólo se le permiten a las personas enamoradas, y a veces ni siquiera a ellos. Siente la puerta abrirse y, al darse la vuelta, se encuentra con una mujer igualmente feliz, pero emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

—No llores, se te correrá el maquillaje —le dice Justin a su madre, radiante de alegría, y abrazándola con fuerza. Necesita que su madre no llore, o terminará emocionándose él también y luego no tendrá una excusa para los ojos hinchados.

Ella se separa de él y le mira directo a los ojos, con tanto amor que Justin siente que el corazón se le hincha un poco. No cree equivocarse al decir que es la persona más afortunada del mundo, teniendo a Jennifer como madre y a Brian como pareja.

—Me gustaría que tu padre te apoyara y acompañara en esto —rara vez sacan el tema de su padre: a Jennifer le causa especial dolor hablar del hombre al que amó durante tanto tiempo, y Justin siempre supo que tendría que escoger entre su padre o su vida, no era conciliable seguir recibiendo su cariño después de haber aceptado su condición.

—A mí también, pero hace tiempo que mi padre perdió el derecho de que lo llame así —corta por lo sano y se acaba el tema. Claro que le encantaría que a su padre no le importara que su hijo sea homosexual, que se contentara con verlo feliz, pero no va a echarse a morir porque las cosas no se dieron así.

Jennifer le ajusta el nudo de la corbata, le estira las solapas de la chaqueta y le acomoda algunos mechones de cabello que, en palabras de su madre, le dan un aire descuidado que le queda genial, pero que no es adecuado en una ocasión como ésa. Le abraza de nuevo cuando ya está todo el atuendo en su lugar, pero son interrumpidos por Emmett, que abre la puerta y entra impetuosamente.

—Si no sales ahora, a Brian va a darle un ataque a los nervios.

—¿Brian está nervioso? —Justin cree que a él también puede darle un ataque en ese momento, pero de risa. Brian impaciente, nervioso e histérico es una imagen demasiado graciosa para ser verdad. Aunque, después de los últimos acontecimientos, ya nada puede sorprenderle viniendo de Brian.

—Brian está que se mea encima de los nervios, pero si se entera de que te lo dije, es capaz de castrarme, hacer puré con mis partes y obligarme a comerlo —Justin ríe incluso más fuerte y a carcajadas, aunque esa es una amenaza demasiado vulgar para que venga de Brian. Jennifer, por su parte, hace oídos sordos a tantas menciones al órgano reproductor masculino.

—Emmett –llama su atención. —¿Por qué es mi hijo la novia en este matrimonio? —si alguno de los dos chicos presentes hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese minuto, ésta habría sido una de esas situaciones nada decorosas en que, por la sorpresa, se expulsa el líquido por la nariz. Jennifer no es tonta y sonríe triunfal al darse cuenta de la incomodidad en la que sumió a su hijo.

—Dios mío, Justin, tu madre es peor que Debbie, tendrás que tener cuidado —se ríe Emmett, nervioso, y tras aconsejarle a su amigo que se dé prisa, sale de la habitación, evadiendo olímpicamente la pregunta de Jennifer.

—¿Y? —le espeta a Justin su madre cuando se ven solos de nuevo. —¿Vas a responderme?

—Porque soy yo, y no Brian, el que tiene una madre cariñosa que se muere de ganas de llevar a su hijo al altar —Justin escapa por el camino fácil, sonríe, le da un beso a su madre en la frente y se encamina hacia la puerta. Jennifer se divierte con la respuesta de su hijo, pero admite también que él dice la verdad, que llevar a su hijo al altar es algo que le emociona, y mucho. No sabe cómo es la relación de Brian con su madre, pero sí sabe que ella no está en el jardín, entre el público, así que supone que debe parecerse más a la que tiene Justin con su padre que a la que tiene con ella.

Han decidido celebrar la boda en Brittin, porque es una clara y concreta prueba de amor de Brian hacia Justin –con palabras menos cursi, por supuesto–, y porque tiene un jardín amplio, bonito, perfecto para celebrar una fiesta en grande; y la habitación de ellos lo suficientemente cerca para escaparse a consumar su matrimonio si es que el deseo les urge.

Justin sale de la casa hacia el patio, con su madre detrás. Se encuentra con bancas puestas en filas formando un pasillo alfombrado, y sentados en ellas, sus amigos y conocidos más cercanos y algunos pocos a los que nunca ha visto pero que, sospecha, deben tener algún tipo de relación con Brian. Y, claro, lo ve a él al otro lado del pasillo. Hermoso, sexy, como siempre. Con esa sonrisa algo arrogante que le ha visto desde que le conoció; con las manos atrás y la espalda derecha, dando a entender que es una ocasión importante para él, así que debería serlo también para el resto del mundo. Y, él mismo lo está viendo, tamborilea el piso con el pie izquierdo, con el zapato de cuero negro que no quiere saber cuánto le ha costado, y es solo un detalle, pero eso demuestra que Emmett tenía razón, que Brian sí está nervioso.

Tomado del brazo de su madre y al compás de la marcha nupcial, Justin camina por la alfombra, que amortigua sus pasos y le da algo de estabilidad a sus piernas, que amenazan con doblarse en cualquier momento. Brian le sonríe con una sonrisa amplia, sincera, llena de expectación; pero también con una ceja enarcada como diciéndole "mira dónde estamos, ¿te lo habrías creído?", y quitándole, como es propio de él, un poco de seriedad y romanticismo al momento.

Cuando llega hasta el final del pasillo, de espalda a todos los presentes y frente a la mesa de quien celebrará la ceremonia y donde están los papeles que luego firmarán, su brazo es soltado por su madre y vuelto a tomar por Brian.

—Más te vale que lo cuides —le dice Jennifer a Brian con un tono amenazante, pero diciéndole con la expresión alegre de su rostro, que está feliz de recibirlo en la familia.

—Tranquila, está en buenas manos.

—Lo sé —Jennifer le da un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, le dedica una sonrisa casi maternal a Brian, y va a sentarse a su puesto en la primera a fila, al lado de su novio, quien le toma una mano y le pasa un brazo por alrededor de los hombros.

—¿Nervioso, Sunshine? —le espeta Brian, claramente burlándose de él, pero Justin no se deja amedrentar tan fácilmente.

—Un poco, pero no más que tú, eso te lo aseguro —le devuelve el golpe, y cuando Brian está a punto de responderle que él no está para nada nervioso, Justin inmoviliza con su zapato el pie que, sin darse cuenta, no había dejado de mover repetitivamente contra el suelo. Brian, viéndose descubierto in fraganti, separa su pie del de Justin y le susurra al oído "me las vas a pagar".

Estando ya los dos en sus respectivas posiciones, Brian a la izquierda de Justin, ambos mirando al frente, pero dirigiéndose miradas de soslayo cada ciertos minutos, el hombre que celebraría la boda da por iniciada la ceremonia, diciendo algunas palabras acerca de lo alentador que es que parejas jóvenes tomen la decisión de sellar un compromiso con su amor, que se proyecten, que quieran formar una familia. Ante la mención de la palabra "familia", ambos novios dejan escapar una risita nerviosa, pero Justin piensa que no le molestaría del todo tener a un niño dando vueltas por Brittin, que para eso la casa tiene espacio más que suficiente, aunque de ahí a que Brian piense lo mismo es un paso más grande incluso que el que le pidiera matrimonio. Luego, las palabras del celebrante se refieren, como es de esperar, a que es una lástima que esta no pueda ser una boda real, y que espera que sus ojos alcancen a ver a la primera pareja del mismo sexo pudiendo casarse legalmente en los Estados Unidos.

Los asistentes siguen las palabras del hombre con una atención casi adoradora. Melanie y Lindsay están abrazadas, con Gus y Jenny Rebecca sentados en sus regazos, ambos mágicamente tranquilos y en silencio. Michael y Ben tienen sus manos entrelazadas, y Hunter está sentado al lado de ellos, sorprendido porque nunca había visto a tanto gay junto en un lugar que no fuera Babylon o alguna disco similar. Jennifer se seca los ojos con un pañuelo de tela, mientras Emmett y Debbie hacen esfuerzos descomunales por contener las lágrimas, sin lograrlo en lo absoluto, y ambos hacen sonar sus narices sin mucha elegancia.

Después de más llantos por parte de la madre de Justin y de Debbie, que en ocasiones como ésta se siente la madre de Brian, Lindsay le dice a Gus que ahora es el momento, que ya puede llevarle las argollas a su papá. Gus chilla un poco de la emoción, y toma con ambas manos la cajita que su madre le está pasando. Camina por el pasillo, seguro y radiante, cualquiera diría que disfruta teniendo las miradas de todos sobre él.

—Se nota que es tu hijo —le susurra Justin en el oído a Brian, sabiendo que, aunque jamás vaya a admitirlo, ese comentario provoca en él un sentimiento de orgullo que le habría encantado despertar alguna vez en su padre.

Gus llega donde ellos y, como lo ensayó con Lindsay casi cientos de veces, abre con cuidado la cajita de terciopelo azul, y la estira hacia su padre, mostrándole las dos argollas de oro, sin ningún adorno o incrustación. Brian coge una de ellas con una mano, sujetándola delicadamente entre los dedos índice y pulgar, y con la otra toma la mano izquierda de Justin y la sostiene con firmeza pero sin brusquedad.

—Yo, Brian Kinney, te prometo a ti, Justin Taylor, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe —mientras pronuncia estas palabras, Brian coloca la argolla en el dedo anular de Justin, y cuando ya la ha acomodado perfectamente, aprieta la mano de su pareja con cariño, luego la suelta y mira hacia Gus y la cajita donde está el otro anillo, diciéndole a Justin con ese gesto que ya es su turno.

Justin, que puede asegurar estar más nervioso que lo que ha estado en toda su vida, toma la argolla de la caja de terciopelo, con las manos temblando literalmente, pero ésta se le cae al suelo. Brian entorna los ojos y le toma del brazo, señalándole que no tiene que agacharse, que eso lo hará Gus; y el niño, disimulando la risa a duras penas, recoge la sortija y se la entrega a Justin, que tiene hasta las orejas rojas por la vergüenza. El rubio toma la mano de Brian, y recibe de él una sonrisa burlona, pues se da cuenta de que le tiritan las manos y, por si eso fuera poco, también le están transpirando frío.

—Yo, Justin Taylor, te prometo a ti, Brian Kinney, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe —le pone la argolla a Brian y le dedica a su ahora esposo una sonrisa amplia y sincera, de esas que le han ganado el apodo de Sunshine.

—Yo los declaro esposo y esposo, pueden besarse los novios —a penas el celebrante de la boda termina de decir estas palabras, Brian y Justin dejan de mirar hacia él para poder verse ellos mismos.

—Menos mal que no estabas tan nervioso como yo —le susurra Brian contra sus labios, luego de sujetarlo por la cintura y apegarlo a su propio cuerpo, y atrapando su boca luego, besándole lento, suave y pausado, pero no por eso con poca intensidad. Un beso que no es un espectáculo para los presentes, pero que promete muchos más.


End file.
